If you Ever Want to Be in Love
by harley-kenickie
Summary: If you Ever Want to Be in Love, the Compendium by harley-kenickie is an ever-changing and progressing novel. Each chapter is it's own and hops around the lovely Jackie/Steven relationship. Though, within this story season eight never happens and we get to see their life down the line- as well as in the beginning. Enjoy.
1. If you Ever Want to Sleep

The usual scent of leftover 'film' and the not so steady outlook on their current afternoon, each engulfing the gang's minds. Donna, preoccupied with how large her hands looked, hadn't noticed and neither did her nerd of a boyfriend, too busy playing with her pony tail. Fez had started a game of tic tac toe with Shotsi the dog while Kelso pretended to referee. Steven was the only to notice as his girlfriend silently and expertly closed the basement door. With a quick knowing look and the ever noticeable bags under her eyes, he smiled softly towards her retreating body. He knew how desperately she loved napping in his bed and he'd be damned if being high off his mind would stop him from helping her out. She still didn't want to let anybody know how intimate they were. Even though she lounged on his lap every chance she got.

It wasn't until a few hours later; a tiring game of tic tac toe lost and the ignorance of daytime tv that someone spoke up about their missing member.

"Hyde, where's Jackie? Didn't she get out school a while ago?" Donna noticed, though Steven was still a bit surprised. The taller woman hadn't been paying as much attention to her best friend as the brunette needed.

He shrugged.

Kelso plopped a popsicle into his mouth and leaned against the freezer, "I wonder why she's not here- fawning over her boyfriend. I mean, when we were together, she always had to be here with me."

"You know what, Kelso, maybe she just wanted to get away from any alone time with you," It spit out before he knew the thoughts had formed words, yet he would not back down and crossed his arms. He never looked over his shoulders to see the reaction.

With a huff, the policeman-in-training replied, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

The singular lady added her input, "It means all you wanted from her was sex. Don't try and deny it, you perv, everyone knows it."

"That doesn't mean she wanted to be here with all of you- very mean people," A pout later, he hops on top of the freezer.

Steven smirks, "Maybe she had a crush on me way back then, too, you never know man."

Kelso just scuffs and tries to eat his emotions away.

The curly haired man stretches before expertly circling his chair and venturing towards his room.

He finds a mouth-hung, limbs sprung and completely knocked out Jackie Burkhart. The body pillow she had brought into the room was underneath her back and some of her rear end, while another pillow or two were under her head. Hair everywhere and the blanket half over her torso, he couldn't resist grabbing the camera she insisted on them using. The picture was perfect as he realized she had thrown on the Led Zeppelin t-shirt he had given her.

A soft mumble accompanied by a rough turn and her face is in practically against the desk behind the bed.

Keeping quiet, he kicks his shoes and pants off before sitting in the bed next to her. One of the many car magazine's from beneath his bed quickly fell into his lap. He let himself relax, rubbing circles into his girlfriend's back to keep her asleep. Ever sense school started back up and she was the only one going, her sleep was fleeting. Yet, on top of it all, she decided to start working again. It was at this small time boutique on Main Street and he knew she liked it there, but it just added to her day to day exhaustion.

A few magazines later, along with the distinct sound of their friends exiting the basement, Steven softly shook her shoulder.

She mumbled softly before rolling on to her back.

"Princess," He used his age old nickname for her, "You're going to be late for work."

"Dontworktoday."

His eyebrows pushed together, "You don't? Why not?"

With a huff, her eyes creaked open and she informed the insistent man, "I decided that you were right and took a few days off during the week. OK?"

"OK."

Rubbing her face, Jackie let her eyes fall on his own, "So this way, I can take over your bed for an entire afternoon- not just an hour or two."

"Sounds like so much fun."

They both let a small smile form on their lips.

She rolled back over and moved until she found comfort. This time he laid down beside her, wrapping himself around her to keep warm. A soft giggle escaped her as she intertwined their fingers. He grunted, "What?"

"I'm turning you into a deadbeat, babe," Jackie's features held nothing other than admiration, "I almost feel accomplished."

"I am just adapting to the situation you've pulled me into," Steven smirked into her hair, the scent reminding him of their first nap together.

Her head shook, "Fine, we're both just dragging each other down."

"Fine by me."


	2. If you Ever Want to French

Steven Hyde had a secret. In all of his efforts and all of his denial, he had begun to keep a specialized list. No ordinary list, that's for sure. It wasn't written down and he kept it all straightened out in his head. It composed of four locations. Now, these four places held a place in his mind but also his heart. Steven Hyde had a secret list, which illustrated his favorite places to make-out with Jackie.

The **Fourth** on the list: His room.

 _The cot rocked with each movement, yet neither member noticed. It might give out underneath them but they'd just ignore it. Jackie was beneath Steven, as she usually was on the small and crowded cot. His hands delicately removed her blouse and met her skin. Their mouths more than just in sync, they were one._

 _Not but a few months into the relationship and they knew each other's quirks._

 _Jackie pulled back for air, "Wow."  
_

 _"Right back atcha', Princess," Was all he said back before placing his lips to her neck._

 _The cot continued to creak in harmony with her moans._

The **Third** on his list: Outside the Point Place High School.

 _"Stop for some air!"_

 _"Get a room!"_

 _"Whoohoo!"_

 _"Alright, Hyde!"_

 _"Is that Jackie Burkhart?"_

 _Some of the many phrases yelled during their first few make-outs outside the school's front doors. No one was prepared to see them together, and so public about it. Jackie's bitch and cheerleader friends alike, were no where near expecting this behavior from her. Steven was dirty, poor and had barely enough taste to dress himself. They thought she was a fool and going through a phase. They soon realized they were wrong as the days turned into months, of Jackie claiming her devotion to the relationship, in front of the whole school._

 _Steven's not-so-much-friends as they were cirlce-buddies and crime-buddies all assumed he was using the poor cheerleader. They egged him on and high-fived over his accomplishment- taming one of the head snobs. Only, after a while, they realized the length of the relationship. Meaning, how synchronized the couple was together and how they barely talked and yet used expressions to converse. Steven's crowd of horny boys soon dispersed and left them to continue a bonafide relationship._

 _Jackie and Steven both knew they just wanted to show each other off, have a good make-out from it, and get the heat off of their backs._

 _But it was for damned sure fun._

The **Second** on the list: In the El Camino.

 _The engine off, windows cracked and bodies eager- he El Camino was an electric place. The vehicle forced them to be close whenever laying, giving off a sense of 'no-resistance-allowed'. Occasionally he'd let the radio play in the background, mostly dependent on where they parked. The first time they had a lengthy session was while outside the Forman house._

 _"Mhm. Baby," Jackie couldn't hide her fired desire, "We should really go inside."_

 _He decided to push his member even closer to her, pants still separating them. Jackie let out a cry of lust._

 _"Steven, come on."_

 _With a sigh, he gave in to conversation, "We'll be fine, Princess. No one's home."_

 _The brunette beauty rubbed her hands up his chest before resting them on his shoulders, "They will be- soon."_

 _"It'll be fine," A devious smirk- her favorite- crawled on to his face, "Especially if we're low. Then they won't see us."_

 _In one small shift, no more empty space could be found between them. He took the opportunity to take her mind off of the issue with his mouth colliding with hers. She rewarded him with an involuntary moan that was certainly louder than those previous. Each subconsciously began rocking their hips and the sounds coming from her were everything involved with pleasure._

 _Moving from her lips, to her jaw and down the neck, Steven was definitely an expert on Jackie Burkhart's body._

 _"Oh, Steven," The so-called Princess sent a sensual whisper into his ear._

 _He grew even more aroused and the scene got increasingly louder as both their lungs fought for air._

 _Another moan and they realized the problem with the current location. The distinct sound of Red's Corvette pulling into the drive way, merely ten feet away, and engine cutting off really brought the problem home. In an attempt to act like all was normal, Steven reached for the volume and cranked it up. Perhaps it just drew more attention to the scene inside, or deterred those who understood what was happening. Either way, they never made out in public without the radio on again._

 _According to Steven, though, the music just made it hotter._

The **First** one on the list: Where it all started.

 _The first time Steven brought her back to that little clearing in the woods, after their Veteran's day date, she was more than surprised. It was the weekend and he wouldn't tell her where they were driving to. Jackie's mind raced but every guess fell flat. Down gross highways and muddy dirt roads, if she hadn't known Steven would never hurt her, she would have been freaking out._

 _"No," The disbelief was captured in her face and voice, "Steven. What're we doing up here?"_

 _"Hold on," He parked the El Camino and hurried out the door. He popped the trunk and pulled something out. Jackie, too astonished to do anything but stare at the same sight they had so many years before, stayed fastened in the seat. This gave him more than enough time to get over his nerves and walk around to lay a blanket over the hood of the car. Then there was a picnic basket and a bottle of her favorite wine._

 _When she saw that her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, "Steven?!"_

 _He turned and leaned against the car with his right side, just as she exited and mimicked._

 _"OK. So, I've been thinking about it for a while now- no, not that- and I decided," His hands stuffed into his pockets._

 _Her eyebrows turned together._

 _A deep breath and he knew he had to tell her, "Jackie. We need somewhere besides my room that's just for us. And, uh, I was thinking it could be here? I know, it's weird but- I don't know, man- it just makes sense. OK?"_

 _"OK."_

 _Steven lightly kicked the dirt while explaining, "It's weird and do not get used to it, but I liked that date and as crazy as it sounds I might have figured something out with you that night... and well, I don't know really. I like it up here and I like you so I thought it could work out."_

 _Slowly stepping until she was right in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips, "I like it up here and I like you, too."_

 _A few hours later, with their clothing back on and the bottle almost gone, they lay side by side atop the hood. Munching on the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had made, the stars were their television screen. Jackie's head started to dip deeper into his shoulder as her eyes fluttered. Yet she wasn't asleep for his next words._

 _"I like it up here, Jackie. Not cause it gives us a place to go to be alone, or that I used to come here as a kid when my mom had a friend over. No. I like it up here cause we were up here. We kissed right here and I realized I didn't want to be alone and angry anymore. And I think I love you even more now that we're together because of that. We were different people then, but it just adds to what we have now. And Jackie, I am so so sorry about what happened before the summer started. It was such a big misunderstanding and it totally could have been avoided if I had come and talked to you-" She stopped him before he could continue delving into their heartbreaking past, with a kiss._

 _Very quickly she was on top of him, straddling and rocking, each kiss broken for a moment of air._

 _"I know, Steven, I do. So stop yapping and," She leaned back to get a good look at his eyes, "Do me."_

 _He pounced and neither one held back._

 _Ever._


	3. If you Ever Want to Last

Just an hour after explaining why he picked Jackie and Hyde over Donna and Eric, Kelso marched out the door. Donna and Eric already retired to his bedroom and Fez was no where to be found. Even with the empty couch and chair, Jackie stayed planted on his lap as the television blinked in front of them. Steven's mind wondered back to Kelso's speech. _I think they'll last longer._ That caught him off guard. A lot.

They did just break up, get back together and there definitely was still some tension over the subject. Yet, the way Jackie responded to it all kept him from saying much of anything the entire day. Godparents? It blew his mind. He and Jackie could barely go a week without a fight and now they have to worry about another human-being. Was he ready for that?

It probably wouldn't ever happen anyways. So why was he stressing?

Jackie leaned her head on to his shoulder and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Steven shifted a bit, patted her thigh and tried to focus on the television.

"Puddin' pop," It was a sort of whine, half demand. She was getting really good at that.

He rolled his eyes and pecked her lips, "Jackie, it's nothing."

"It's about the Godparents thing, isn't it?" Eyebrows raised, she kept their eyes locked.

With a defeated sigh, he nodded- when did they get so in sync she could read his mind?

She ran a hand over his jaw, "Don't worry, baby. If anything happens and it falls to us, we'll be fine."

"I know," Steven drew circles on her thigh, "It's not that. It's just what he said. About why."

"How we'll be together longer? Don't let it get to you. I mean, if I didn't focus on it, why should you?" Her voice was calming.

He bit his lip, "Maybe he's right."

Jackie's face mushed together.

"We might fight but, we always get back together. It's like we can't stop being together and if we did, I don't know. What would we do?" Steven let his eyes stare at the floor, "Eric and Donna never fight and when they do they just get past it somehow- like there's no consequences. No punishment."

"And we're great at punishment-"

"-Jackie. I think I agree with him, OK? We're going to last," Foggy sunglasses torn off and placed along the collar of his shirt, "And that's a crazy thing to say and I know I'm being mushy. But, Jackie, you were right. All I ever said, for a long time, was _I don't know_ and it was stupid."

"OK. And even though I'm absolutely loving this side of you, all this romantic stuff may need to be used sparingly," She giggled.

Steven's laugh was cautious and loving, "I can handle that."

On cue, Donna and Eric came racing down the stairs. Claiming their usual spot on the couch, the couple continued their own conversation over Donna's English professor and just how brilliant she was. Eric, obviously not that interested, looked to the television for an outlet. Donna finished her praise and joined in. Jackie couldn't get Steven's previous words out of her mind. In an attempt to show gratitude and love, she most spontaneously pecked him on the cheek. As the red started to burn into his pale skin, she decided to continue until her lips were on his. He let out a low moan, only afterwards hoping the two on the couch didn't hear.

"Hey, hey! None a' that in my basement!" Eric's shrilled voice broke the moment and the opposing couple glared toward him.

Steven smirked, "Way too late for that, man."

Jackie silently giggled as Eric's face turned to disgust in realizing what her boyfriend had meant.

"Okay, everyone shut up- let's watch t.v. instead of argue," Donna reached out her arms and fingers in her usual manner.

A few minutes later, the red head was the one to break the silence.

"I just want to say we're sorry about how we acted earlier," Eric nodded along with her, "You guys aren't any less deserving than us."

The couple holding each other tight stared as their friends shocked them.

Eric smirked, "I mean, we all know he'll knock someone else up. Then we've got him all covered."

Jackie used a flat handed gesture to let the point be clear, "Hey. I bet when he runs out of couples to assign children to, he'll come back around to you guys anyway."

Donna's smile brightened, "Yeah. You're right."

"Good- now that's settled- Jackie and I will be in my room," Steven pushed her up as he stood, turned her around and threw her over his shoulder.

Donna and Eric could hear her giggles even with the door shut.

"If they last longer than us," Eric's pensive face made an appearance, "You know what, I can't think of anything worse."

Donna rolled her eyes and turned back to the television, "At least now we have an incentive to stay together."

"Why wouldn't we?"


End file.
